His Weapons, Lucifer's guards
by monkeygirl77
Summary: With Lucifer and Michael trapped in the cage, He decides the only way to make sure they satay their is to place the guards of the cage. The guards, His weapons, are about to be released unto the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea that has been brewing in my head for the last couple of days, thought I would finally get out the good old laptop and get it out for the world to see.**

He wandered down the marble hall, foot falls silent as He peered at the paintings, a sad smile playing at His lips. Reminiscing was cut short though. He had come here for a reason, a very important reason that could not be pushed to the back of His mind and forgotten.

He walked further down the hall, fire light illuminating this part of His Rooms. Rooms he hadn't been in since the dawn of time (a literal feeling for someone like Him) and each hall brought back sad little memories. The one to the left, Gabriel and Lucifer used to play hide and seek down there. The door to the right was Raphael's Lab. The door at the far left was Michael's old play room.

But He walked past all of those doors.

At the back of the long winding hall way two large cases. Two large golden and glass cases that held two young beings.

His weapons.

His guards.

They had been locked here long ago, long before Lucifer had ever fallen because He knew. He knew all to well what these two could be capable of if prompted.

A silver starry bow was resting gently on one shoulder as a sword was in resting position in the others hands.

Andrew and David.

Pain and Panic.

Sin and Redemption.

Wrath and Justice.

The guards to Lucifer's cage.

They were about to be released unto the world.

* * *

**Soo? What do ya think? Should I add more or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huge thank yous to Yuurei no Chu, SummerMistedDragon, and Ooshaboosha for commenting! You guys rock the world!**

**Originally I wasn't going to really continue this story but I'm starting to get a second wind with it!**

* * *

_Legend had it that after He had created His archangels, He used what was left to create two more beings. He never told anyone what they were for, only that they would be important one day. There was few who could stay in His throne room but these two were the exception. They grew up under His watchful eyes, getting to know Him better then any before or after them. Some said they were evil beings, made by Him to test them. Others said that they were His weapons, His wrath when the Archangels weren't enough. Some suggested that they were His heirs should He need them to be, but no one was sure of anything. Then, one day, the laughter and warmth had disappeared from His throne room._

_Andrew and David were gone._

* * *

"You did it"

Sam looked over at Ruby, alarm written all over his face. What had he done?

"He's free"

"What"

Ruby looked over and met Sam's eyes, the smile on her face borderline smug, and for the first time since meeting her Sam felt like he had done something that was never meant to be done.

"He's free.. Someones coming to lunch"

Finally, her words started to sink in at what he had just done, who had just free'd. What had he done? How could they ever fix this now? Unable to bear such news standing still, Sam turned away from the demon as his hands had come up to hold the side of his face. Oh God.

"Guess again"

Sam hadn't even realized he'd said it out loud. Everything after that was sort of a blur as the younger hunters mind tried to wrap itself around what he had just done. Who he had just set free upon the world. Vaguely he remembered the doors slamming open, finally, and Dean running in with a weapon blazing, and he saw him freeze once he was inside. The elder finally taking in what his younger brother had done.

He was in motion before he even knew it, hands spinning Ruby around as Dean's knife ripped into her body, killing her on the spot. With her finally out of the way, the two hunters were able to turn and look as a light started to fill the room, so bright that it forced them back a step as they made to shield their eyes.

"Sammy, lets get out of here"

"Dean"

Dean froze as Sam took hold of his arm, halting him in place for a moment, both staring back at the light and the sounds of a roar filled the room.

He was free.

* * *

Gold eyes snapped open at the same time.

Slowly they stretched themselves out, wings cracked as the joints moved for the first time in so long. Then as if struck by lightening, they felt it.

Someone had opened the cage.

One gripping the sword and the other the bow, they exchanged looks, gold eyes burning with fury. Fury at their siblings, older and younger. Fury at the one stupid enough to open the cage in the first place. And fury for the one who locked them there from the start. A silent understanding passed between them, all of them would pay.

Every last one of them.

And in two synchronized flaps of mighty wings, they were gone.

* * *

Dean had sped away as fast as he could. Not looking back once. For if he had he would have seen the two beings appear in front of the church. Silver robes flowing around them, armor glinting in the moon light, echoing their anger at the same time as the angered roar coming from the cage. Dean would have seen them, but never would have understood their noise, their shouts thrown at the person once locked in the cage.

He would have seen them march forward into the church and disappear inside the light.

"Andrew, I can not close it again, it is too far open, he is too far out"

Andrew turned to look at his partner, his brother, his friend.

"Then, David, if we cannot seal him in once more then there is no other option"

Both exchanged looks, "Then we will fight him."

* * *

Sam was silent the entire drive to Bobby's, as was Dean, there was nothing to say. Sam knew what he had done, Dean knew what Sam had done, everyone who knew what was happening knew what Sam had done. And what was going to be the ending result of those actions the young hunter had taken.

Bobby had met them on the porch, eyes trained on the light that was shining into the sky from miles and miles away, Castiel was no where in sight, at the moment.

"What did ya idjits do?"

Sam looked down then up once more to meet the older hunters gaze, "The cage.. Lucifer's cage, I opened it."

Bobby nodded and shot a look up at the sky, as if asking for some sort of help, now more then ever. Castiel, ever the helpful angel, appeared beside him. His face was grim and his eyes were harder the they usually were. It was almost as if he did not know what to do about something the hunters in the area had no idea about. Dean met his look and called the angel out on it.

"Cas? Why do you look like someone just killed your mother?"

Castiel looked up for a moment, briefly distracted at the statement, "I do not have a mother, Dean, I am an angel"

"I understand that man, its a figure of speech"

But Castiel was no longer paying him any attention, his focus had now shifted to Bobby, much to both their surprise.

"I have heard your prayer Bobby Singer, and while they would be able to match him equally, I fear I do not know if they would be the best of plans. They are unpredictable, ruthless even"

"Who?"

"Andrew and David"

"Who are they?"

"The guards to Lucifer's cage"

There was silence after that, pure silence, until Dean exploded in fury.

"Where the HELL were they during this? The guards to his cage, doing a pretty lousy job if you ask me!"

"Dean-"

"We are not the the dumbass's who let Lucifer free, now are we?"

Everyone spun around, and Castiel dropped to his knees before the two guards, much to the hunters confusion. The two merely spared him an irritated glance before their golden eyes locked onto Sam's. And the hunter had never seen nor felt anything such as that in his entire life. Meanwhile, Dean seemed to be sizing them up, should they make a move on Sammy.

Kids, early teens maybe, fourteen. Silver robs surrounding armor glinting with runes. A bow slung over ones shoulder, a sword at the others hip. All in all Dean felt as if, should push come to shove, he could probably take them.

"Looks can be deceiving moron"

Deans attention snapped up to look into the molten gold color of the boy with the sword. He sneered at the hunter before returning his glare to Sam. Dean jumped forward, tired of the hate that was being thrown at Sam, who the hell did these so called guards think they were to blame Sam for this, it wasn't his fault. Mostly.

"Well, he does know the difference between wrong and right, right? Stupid and dumb? Touch and don't touch?"

"So yes Dean Winchester it is Sam's fault that dear big brother Luci is out of time out so soon"

Castiel stopped the older hunters retort with a look, as he turned to face what might be their only chance of getting Lucifer back into his cage. His eyes saying all that needed to be said. It took the older seraph a moment but he eventually locked eyes with the one who they had called David and the two seemed to become locked in a sort of 'angelic fight of the wills' and whoever looked away first lost.

Andrew smirked at his brother as Castiel broke eye contact first.

"So. You will not help us?"

Andrew and David looked at each other for a moment, as if deciding something that no one else was privileged to be made aware of. They smirked at each other, a smirk that had chills running down the others backs, whatever it was they were planning behind the scenes it was something that they wanted nothing to do with. Daid madea show of sighing dramatically and looking over his nails on his left hand.

"Well we have nothing better to be doing"

Andrew picked up where his brother left off.

"But for our help, then you must agree to a couple of conditions of ours"

Dean knew this was a bad idea from the beginning. You could trust an angel as far as you could throw them, which wasn't very far (save for Cas of course, Dean trusted Cas, to an extent). He knew that they would never do something for the good of humanity-

Someone scoffed and he snapped his attention in Andrew's direction, "What do you know of the 'good of humanity'?

"At least I'm doing something then sitting on my ass while shit hits the atomic fan. Forget it, we don't need your help! We've done it on our own before you two showed up and we can last that way. So you can take your 'conditions' and shove them up your ass"

Andrew sneered at him, anger boiling in his eyes.

"Do you think that we would have willingly sat by and let you and your stupid demon blood addicted brother open up our brothers cage? Do not speak of things that you know nothing of"

David looked bored, "And, if you do not want our help, then thats fine too. Good luck getting Luci back into the cage. When he inevitably gets dear Sammy over there to say yes and then he blows your person to smithereens, don't come running to us"

David and Andrew stood at the resting position and were moments from snapping away when Bobby spoke up fro the first time since they had arrived unannounced. The elder hunter looked at them with a look that had them staying out, huffing about it, but staying there none the less. He then shot Dean a look that clearly said 'Shut up Idjit' before turning his gaze back to the two guards.

"We will hear your conditions and decide on what to do after that"

David looked as if he were thinking it over for a moment before he nodded in consent for the elder hunter as he continued on with their conditions.

"First and foremost, you need to listen to us, I know that may be hard for you to do Dean Winchester, but you will need to try your hardest. Lucifer will try anything and stop at nothing to get Sam to say yes to him. Secondly, we don't want no 'Holier then thou' complex shit alright. We're angels, not just any angels, we are the guards to Lucifer's cage, and I'm pretty sure that means that we are above you in every meaning of the word. Thirdly, when we tell you to do something, you do it, no questions asked. And fourthly and lastly, Dean, keep your macho daddy issue ridden self under control, we may have orders to not harm any humans, but we are not perfect and I'd hate for any harm to come to such a man as yourself"

Dean could tell that he was being sarcastic on that last one and if he were to somehow fall in front of a moving bus, David would be standing behind him laughing his ass off.

But Bobby was the one in charge now, "We accept"

And so, their alliance had been formed.

* * *

**Sooo? Continue?**


End file.
